Once Again
by TheDominatrixIrene
Summary: In this story, it is the same as the movie only Bella ran the Labyrinth and not Sarah. The Cullens will be in this story, only not as you may think…Set during NM. No Flames Please. T just in case.
1. Prologue: A History

**I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO JIM HENSON AND STEPHANIE MEYER, RESPECTIVELY.**

"**AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN"—DAVID BOWIE, _LABYRINTH, 1986_**

**Prologue **

_**Jareth, the Goblin King and Crown Prince of the Underground**_

_Italics=Jareth's thoughts, Quotes from the Movie_

Three years ago, Bella Swan was your average fifteen year old. She had a very active imagination and loved fairy tales. Her favorite was A.C.H. Smith's "Labyrinth".

It was about a young girl who wished away a child to the goblins and had to run the Goblin King's enormous labyrinth to get the child. However, along the way, the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl. The girl felt something for the misunderstood Goblin King; however, she had to save the child and rejected the adoring Goblin King. The girl had won the child, but she had lost the only one who loved her.

Bella adored the story. She thought that the Goblin King deserved a happy ending with the girl, but aside from that, she loved the story. She knew that the Goblin King was not just a villain; he was part hero/part villain. He was bad when he needed to be bad and good when he needed to be good.

I first saw Bella when she was play-acting in the near by park. I was in my form of a white barn owl, so she did not notice my observation. She had trouble remembering the last line of her monologue until she remembered that she had to baby-sit her brother.

Bella had a half-brother, Toby; he was one year old. Her mother, Renee, had placed Bella on babysitting duty, seeing as she had no plans on weekends.

Four days after her fifteenth birthday, she was babysitting Toby once again and her frustrations with life had boiled over and she took it took it out on Toby by teasing him about sending him to the goblins.

"_What do you want? You want a story, huh? Fine, then. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, young girl whose mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help._

"'_Say your right words,' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.'_

"_But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and ever and turn it into a goblin!_

"_And so the girl suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from a day of house work and she was hurt by the harsh words of her mother and she could not longer stand it . . ."_

Bella did not know the affect that her words would have had. She, unknowingly, had said the words that called me to take her brother . . .

"_I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"_

Within moments, her brother was gone. My subjects had taken Toby to my castle. Bella had no idea what had happened until she met me face to face.

"_You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King. I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."_

I smiled._ "What's said is said."_

"_But I didn't mean it."_

"_Oh, you didn't." _I teased.

"_Please. Where is he?"_

"_You know perfectly well where he is." _Sheliked to play around did she?

"_Please bring him back. Please."_

"_Bella, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby." _This is what she wanted. Is she testing me, to see if I would give in and give her the child back, ruining her life?

"_I can't."_

Gods, she was relentless. I got it! I would give her something! _"I've_ _brought you a gift_." I made one of my crystals out of thin air.

Bella's eyes widened. _"What is it?"_

"_It's a crystal. Nothing more." _I started to twirl it around._ "But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby." _Her eyes showed interest._ "Do you want it?" _Her green eyes met my brown and blue eyes. _"Then forget the baby."_

The interest was gone. _"I can't. It's not like I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared." _She sounded close to tears. She was testing my patience.

"_Bella," _I warned. The crystal turned into a snake coiled perfectly in the palm of my hand. I unfurled it. _"Don't defy me," _I continued. I looked at the snake and acted on impulse: I threw the snake at her.

"_Gah_!" she screamed, struggling to take the snake off her, but when she did, it turned into a scarf.

"_You're no match for me, Bella," _I teased. I like being in control.

"_But I have to have my brother back!" _she yelled.

Ah, she wanted a challenge. Very well. She will run the labyrinth. Maybe a good run will make her realize that I am doing her a favor.

I pointed a finger out to the glass doors that I had came in, which was now a portal to the Underground._ "He's there, in my castle," _I said. Bella ran to the doors and looked in wonder, as it became the Underground. _"Do you still want to look for him?"_

"_Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" _She asked. Ah, so she had heard of it.

"_Turn back, Bella. Turn back before it's too late," _I said, wanting her to quit while she could.

"_I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" _she said turning her back on me._ "What a pity."_

"_It doesn't look that far." _She said with a false bravo.

I came up silently behind her, and said into her ear,_ "It's further than you think. Time is short_." I made a clock appear. It had thirteen hours on it. _"You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." _

I left her to figure out the labyrinth. I told a dwarf, Hoggle, to be on guard at the entrance to the labyrinth. Bella met him within minutes. She went into the labyrinth and started to run it.

Meanwhile, I was forming a bond with young Tobias. He really was just a happy little chap. I was constantly checking up on Bella. She had passed the two guards (one who always lies, the other who always tells the truth), she had fallen through a trap door, and the Helping Hands asked her which way she wanted to go: Up or Down. Bella chose down.

A very bad mistake.

"_She's in the oubliette," _Isaid, watching her from one of my crystals. The goblins laughed. I did not want them laughing at her. _"Shut up!" _I yelled and they complied. They did not like my temper. Any who, I liked them much better when they were quiet. _"She was not supposed to as far as the oubliette, she was supposed to give up by now," _I said. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"_She'll never give up," _a goblin said_._

"_Oh, won't she? The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning. She'll soon give up when she realizes that she has to start all over again." _I laughed and the goblins stayed quiet. This was annoying. _"Well, laugh!" _

_Great, now they laughed._

I had stopped watching Bella and attended to the fact that my goblins had brought poultry into the throne room. Why did we even have poultry? I was so busy; I did not even notice that Hoggle was leading Bella towards the castle! What was that all about? While they were being held up by a false alarm, I got a disguise as a bird-faced beggar ready and waited for them.

"_Ah, what have we here?" _I asked.

"_Nothing," _Hoggle said.

Nothing?_ "Nothing? Nothing? Nothing?" _I took off my disguise and heard Hoggle gasp. I shook the disguise as I said,_ "Nothing, tra-la-la?"_

"_Your Majesty, what a nice surprise." _Hoggle said trying to hide his fear.

"_Hello, Hedgewart." _Hoggle hated it when I said his name wrong.

"_Hogwart," _Bella said.

"_Hoggle!" _he said exasperated.

"_Hoggle, can it be that you're helping this girl?" _Was this oaf, disobeying my orders?

"_Helping? In what sense?"_

Could he be any more stupid?_ "In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle."_

"_No, I was taking her back to the beginning, Your Majesty." _Hoggle said, trying to come up with an excuse that would not have him charged with treason. I looked to Bella to see her reaction; she did not disappoint.

"_What?" _she screamed.

As Hoggle began to tell his little lie, I bent down to his height (not easy to do when you are very tall) so that I could read his face.

"_I told her that I was going to help her solve the labyrinth. A little trickery on my part. But actually—"_

I noticed the plastic bracelet around his wrist. Bella had one like it . . . wait, a second! That was Bella's!

"_What is that plastic thing 'round your wrist?" _I asked, knowing perfectly well, what it was.

Hoggle looked down and realized that the bracelet was showing. He gulped and tried to hide it, but he realized that it was futile because I had already seen it. So then, he acted as if he never realized that it was there._ "Oh, this! My goodness, where did this come from?"_

What an idiot._ "Higgle—"_

"_Hoggle."_

"_Yes. If I thought that for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be forced to suspend you head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench." _I warned. I loved using the Bog against people. They feared the Bog as much as they feared me! That is saying something.

"_No, Your Majesty! Not the Eternal Stench!" _Hoggle cried, going down on both knees and grabbing hold to me.

That foul dwarf was touching me!_ "Oh, yes, Hoggle!" _I said, getting him off me. I turned to Bella, who was watching our exchange silently, her body against the wall, her green eyes blazing.

"_And you, Bella." _I said, placing one arm against the wall, leaning into her._ "How are you enjoying my labyrinth?" _I asked. Just give up already, Bella. Accept your dreams. I want them as much as you do. Please, I want them to be real . . .

"_It's a piece of cake," _she said. There popped the bubble. She just smashed it.

"_Oh!" _Hoggle moaned, knowing that she was supposed to give up and NOT provoke me. Oh, well.

"_Really? Then how about upping the stakes? Hmm?" _I made a clock with thirteen hours appear and took 3 hours away from her.

"_That's not fair!" _Bella yelled.

"_You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is," _I sneered. Why didn't she just give up?

I walked away from her and stood in front of one of the exits._ "So the labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it? Well, lets see how you deal with this little slice . . ." _I made a crystal appear and threw I into the dark abyss and heard metal whirling.

"_Oh, no, the Cleaners!" _Hoggle screamed.

"_What?"_

"_Run!" _

I took this as my cue to leave and check up on young Tobias. However, I still listened in to them running.

"_Ah! The Cleaners, the Bog of Stench! You sure got his attention!" _Hoggle yelled. I laughed. For once, Hoggle was right.

They had escaped the Cleaners, with a little help from me. After all, I could not just let Bella die. Besides, my plan was not to kill her. Just to frighten her.

Meanwhile, Bella had just met the Wise Man. He actually was not wise at all, it was actually a joke. He did not tell her much, but Bella took the advice. She should have listened to his hat.

"_Will you listen to this crap?"_ Actual words of wisdom, from a hat nonetheless.

Hoggle had gotten cold feet when it came to helping Bella and she had come across some of my soldiers attacking a Yeti. However, Bella managed to save the savage beast, named Ludo.

She came across the knockers. One was deaf, the other mute. See the irony?

Bella was actually patient and listened to those two idiots argue. She finally knocked on the mute knocker's door and went in with Ludo. Soon after entering, Ludo fell into a trapdoor (he actually fell; do not point any fingers at me!)

Bella was left alone and called on Hoggle to help her. Hoggle! Why in the name of the Gods would Bella call him and not me? I could do things much better than _my gardener_ could!

I admit I was a tiny, tiny, microscopic bit jealous. Okay, that was a lie. I was LOADED with jealousy. So I decided to confront Hoggle head on (without him actually knowing that I was jealous, though he could probably guess) and warn him to stay away from Bella.

When I arrived to Hoggle's location, he heard Bella cry out his name.

"_Hoggle, help!"_

"_Huh? I'm coming, Bella!"_

I took this as my cue. _"Well, if it isn't you. And where do you think you're going?"_

"_Well, the little lady gave me the slip but I just hears her now, so I was about to lead her back to the beginning, like you told me."_ Hm, this was going to be easier than I thought.

"_I see."_ I started to walk towards him. You could hear Bella screaming Ludo's name. _"For one moment I thought you were running to help her. But, no, not after my warnings. That would be stupid."_ Oh, yes it would be. Being smitten with the girl I intended on making my bride was very, very stupid.

"_Oh, you bet it would! Me, help her? After your warnings?"_ Hoggle faked laughed in an attempt to hide his discomfort. He started to back away slowly. What a piece of cake.

I looked at the miserable maggot and noticed something: the sack of jewels he always carried at his hip, his most prized possession, was gone.

_This has Bella all over it._

Just as Hoggle started to turn away, I used magic to show up behind him and I crouched down. When Hoggle came around, his fake laugh was caught in his throat.

"_Poor Hoghead,"_ I said, acting concerned. Hoggle gulped.

"_Hoggle,"_ he said, correcting me in his name.

I pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer to me. _"I've just noticed that your lovely jewels are missing."_ Let us see how he handled this.

"_Oh, yes. My precious jewels…I had better look for them. But, first, I'ma find the little lady and take her back to the beginning, just like we planned!"_ Hoggle turned to leave. Oh, no, he was not getting away that easily.

"_Wait, Hoggle. I have a better idea."_ I said. I had actually been planning this for a while and now was the perfect time to present it. I conjured up a crystal and played with it. _"Give her this."_ I tossed it to him and it turned into a peach.

"_Wh-What is it?"_ He asked. What. An. Idiot.

"_It's a present," _I said briskly. Honestly, could this mediocre think?

"_It-it ain't gonna hurt the little lady, is it?"_ Hoggle asked. Since when was he concerned about anyone other than himself?

"_Now why the concern?"_ I asked.

"_I-I won't do nothing to harm her."_

Was he serious? I was getting tired of this. _"Oh, come, come, Hogbrain. Don't tell me that you actually care for the girl."_

"_She said we was—"_

"_What? Bosom companions?"_ My smile faded. _"Friends? Why would a young girl want to be friends with a pathetic worm like you?"_

"_Never mind," _Hoggle said sadly.

"_You'll give her that Hoggle or I will throw you to the Bog of Stench!"_ I grabbed him from his collar, gave him a good shake, and let him go. _"Oh, and Hoggle. Should she ever kiss you, I'll turn you into a Prince."_

"_Y-You will?" _The idiot actually had a trace of hope in his voice. Pathetic.

"_Prince of the Land of Stench!" _I added with a laugh and then disappeared.

Hoggle left to help Bella from the Furies; beings would could create fire from their fingers and had removable body parts. They were trying to take her head off. Hoggle managed to save her by throwing down a rope for Bella to climb. She began to thank him.

"_Hoggle? Oh, thank you!"_

She started to hug him and attempted to kiss his cheek.

"_No! Don't kiss me! Don't—" _Hoggle never finished his sentence. The moment the first kiss landed on his cheek, I opened a trap door and slid them to the Bog of Eternal Stench. He was most definitely going to become Prince of the Land of Stench.

Luckily, they did not fall and met Ludo. As they were about to cross the bridge, they crossed across Sir Didymus, head of the Royal Guard. He is a fox of some sort . . . I think.

After a short battle with Didymus, Ludo was declared his 'brother' and they were allowed to cross. Once across, they began to walk to the palace, with Didymus as their guide. Hoggle, the idiot, attempted to throw the peach into the Bog! My Dream-Spheres are not intended for that purpose!

_I would not do that if I were you,_ I warned. Hoggle did not throw the peach but he kept it. Good. He knew what to do next. As the company was complaining of hunger, Hoggle offered my peach to Bella. He had waited until the Yeti and Didymus with his noble 'stead' (a dog) Lancelot.

"_Bella?"_

"_Yes, Hoggle?"_

"_Here." _He held the peach out to her.

"_Oh, Hoggle, thank you!" _Bella bit into the peach eagerly and slowly came to a stop. _"This peach tastes funny . . . Hoggle . . . what did you do?"_ She started to lean upon a tree for support.

"_Damn you, Jareth. And damn me too." _Hoggle cursed and ran away, leaving Bella to be intoxicated by my Dream-Sphere.

The dream was lovely. Bella was an angel in her dress. She dreamt that we were in the midst of a masquerade ball. I decided that this would be a good time to sing her the song I wrote for her.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Opened and closed_

_Within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast,_

_In search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon,_

_Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo_

_As the World Falls Down_

_(Falling, _

_It's falling, _

_Falling in Love)_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path between the stars._

_I'll lay my love_

_Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo_

_As the World Falls Down_

_(Falling, _

_It's falling, _

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in Love)_

_As the World Falls Down_

_Makes no sense at all,_

_Makes no sense to fall_

_Falling_

_(x2) As The World Falls Down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling in Love(x5)_

Bella and I danced and it was exquisite. I was on Cloud Nine; I was in love. Unfortunately, halfway through my song, I tried to kiss Bella. It really was a seduction attempt but not of the sexual sort. I attempted to show her how life could be if she forgot about the boy and chose me instead. But when I tried to kiss her, she pushed me away and broke the enchantment.

She ended up in the junkyard and I ended up with a broken heart. I was bitter about Bella refusing to kiss me. I guess my ego got in the way. Didymus and Ludo found Bella, they ran into Hoggle, and all was forgiven. They made their way into the Goblin City.

Around this time, I was hanging with Jareth (as I had decided to call Toby). He was so like me, such a happy chap. He had my eyes for Dannu's sake! A goblin palace guard ran up to me.

"_Your Majesty, something is happening! It has to do with the girl-who-ate-the-peach, who-forgot-everything!"_

"_What of her?" _I was a little stingy about Bella at that moment.

"_She got through the gate with the Yeti and the dwarf who works for you! They're on their way here to the castle!"_

"_Don't just stand there! Stop her!"_ I belted out the order and every single goblin ran out of the throne room and to the battlefield.

Bella and her troupe must have had a guardian angel on their side because they managed to escape cannons and an army of goblins and made their way into the castle. I had taken Toby from the throne room and I took him to the Escher room, a room with infinite staircases that defied gravity. Bella found the throne room empty and told her company that she must face me alone. She was a smart girl, though she drove my patience past my limits. I had done all her heart could have desired. I even said this to her.

"_How you've turned my world, you precious thing._

_You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done, I've done or you._

_I move the stars for no one._

_You've run so far, come so far._

_You're eyes can be so cruel,_

_Just as I can be so cruel._

_Though I do believe in you;_

_Yes, I do. . ._

_Live without your sunlight,_

_Love without your heartbeat._

_I, I, can't live within you."_

Bella did not seem to hear my pitiful cry. She kept searching for her brother. He continued to evade her grasp, for a crawling toddler. I saw Bella's plan before she processed it in her mind. She jumped off the stairs to reach Toby and she broke the Escher charm. It began to crumble apart but I needed more time. I had to make my intentions clear and my offer to her now before she left me forever.

I made sure to create a small separate realm so that I could have time to talk to her. She appeared to be confused then intuition flashed in her emerald eyes as she saw me.

"_Give me the child."_

"_Bella, be careful. I have been generous up until now and I can be cruel,"_ I warned. I was angry and hurt; it may have sounded threatening.

"_Generous?"_ Bella gasped out as if it were the most surprising thing in the world. _"What_ _have you been generous about?"_

"_Everything,"_ I snapped. _"Everything you had wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have moved the stars, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted of living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_ Could she not see? I was plainly speaking to her, yet she was deaf to my objections.

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have come to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as—"_

"_Stop. Wait,"_ I ordered. _"Bella, think of what you're throwing away: your dreams,"_ I said, forming a crystal. Her eyes flashed with anger.

She started again. _"For my will is as strong as yours—"_

I interrupted her again. _"I ask for very little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."_

Bella paused and a conflicted look came upon her face. _"Kingdom as great . . . Damn, I can never remember that line!"_

I took my chance; it was now or never to propose. _"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave." _My eyes glanced to the clock. It was less than a minute until her time was up.

"_Kingdom as great, kingdom as great," _she chanted. Suddenly, she got a look of wonder in her eyes and her gaze met mine. Had she finally succumbed? _"You have no power over me!" _She cried out as the clock struck thirteen. The crystal shattered and, by Ancient Fae Laws, I was forced to allow Bella to return to the Aboveground, the mortal world, with Toby. Her companions visited her in the Aboveground and she learned to love Toby and end her resentment towards him; her resentment towards me was relentless.

Tragedy struck the family one year later. On the way from Bella's summer camp, an elk came before their way and in an attempt to spare the elk Renee swerved the car away from the road and crashed. Glass shattered and the majority flew into Bella's eyes. Their heads bumped around the van, knocking them unconscious.

Bella awoke in the hospital to a horror: she could no longer see. She was on the waiting list for eye surgery to restore her sight. I was there at the hospital.

"_Bella,"_ I said, mournfully, seeing her weak and broken on the hospital bed.

"_Goblin King? What are you doing here? Where's Toby?" _Bella demanded to know. She could not see me but she could hear and sense me—her soul recognized me.

"_Bella, I am so sorry. Toby didn't make it," _I choked out. I hastily wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"_Lies. You're lying. Tell me you're lying," _Bella sobbed. Her cries sounded like her heart had been wretched from her chest. I knew the feeling. _"You did it, I know you did! You're mad 'because I won so you killed Toby!"_

"_Bella, I would never—"_

"_Liar! You killed my brother! You killed my brother!"_

I couldn't fight her. Her will was stronger than mine. I left her to wallow in her sorrow. She soon received her eyes surgery but she had lost her luminous emerald eyes for chocolate brown eyes. She moved to Forks, Washington and fell in love with Edward Cullen. Then he left her after her birthday.

This is where the story begins.


	2. You Again?

**Yay, people actually like it so far! I'm so happy! Thanks to twilight-GLEEK101 for being my first reviewer (you'll have a special place in my heart ;)) **

**Thanks also go to:**

**Crazytwilightbandkid**

**Snakeyeslover2**

**Cullen freak8888**

**Magik Sause Of Death**

**This is for you guys… sorry of it's a little short or OOC….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this…**

**Chapter 1: You Again?**

"Ugh, I hate tea!" I complained for the one hundredth time. It's been two days since the Cullens had left Forks, and Dr. Snow had recommended that I drink one cup of green tea for the nerves. Cripes, people were treating me like a bomb ready to go off at any given moment.

"Dr. Snow said to—"

"I know, Charlie. But I can still hate the damn thing." I said, sitting down in the living room with the vile thing.

Charlie was watching sports as usual, but he seemed more focused on me than the game.

"Charlie, your eyes are gonna pop outta their sockets if you keep staring."

"Oh, sorry, Bella." He said.

"It's okay," I said, taking a sip of the tea. "Blah! Oh, god, that's vile! Ew. Who ever invented tea, whether it be the Japanese or the Chinese, they were the masters of torture!"

"Bella, I know you don't like it but—"

"I know, doctor's order."

We were silent for a while before he said, "So, how's your new history teacher?"

The day after the Cullens left, which technically was yesterday, we learned that our history teacher, Mrs. Farmer, retired and a new teacher had been hired. His name is Mr. Marx. He reminded me of two people: My old algebra teacher, Mr. Musselman (talk about a great butt!), and . . . . someone who will never enter my life again, but don't you go thinking that it's _him_, because it's not. Mr. Marx, who told us to call him Alex, has blond hair, blue eyes, a lean body, and a good butt. Maybe the butt thing is just me.

"He's good. He wants to start with mythology this semester." _That_ perked people up.

"Mythology? Shouldn't he be teaching you guys _facts_? And who's paying for the mythology textbooks?"

"Relax, Charlie. Mythology is built on a base of fact. Anyhow, Alex is the one paying for it out of his own pocket." It's until after I speak that I realized my slip.

"ALEX? Since when do you go into a first name basis with teachers? Bella, is there something your not telling me?"

"Charlie, chill. He wants all his students to call him Alex. You can even ask Angela."

"Angela Weber?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Charlie, that Angela." I drained the vile tea and stood up. "If you don't mind, Charlie, I'm gonna go to sleep. I've had a long week."

"Right. Good night."

"Night," I said back. I climbed up the stairs, eager to throw myself onto my bed. I opened and closed my bedroom door and nearly jumped onto my bed but there was one problem with that: Someone was already laying on it.

"Hello, dear Bella. Miss me?"

My eyes looked into his mismatched ones and widened. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Cat got your tongue? Silly girl."

I looked at the figure that had haunted my dreams since I was fifteen. Jareth, the Goblin King, was in my bedroom.

"Of course, I'm in your bedroom. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's MY room. What do you want?" I demanded, trying to hide the fact that I was hyperventilating inside.

"How could you forget? It's our anniversary!"

"What!"

"Oh, yes! It's been exactly three years, to date, since you have ran my Labyrinth and won dear Toby back."

"Don't you dare mention Toby!" I snapped.

"Fine, then. I so do love your temper." He paused, his wild blonde hair laid across his forehead. I had the strange urge to wipe them away. "What ever happened to your beautiful, fiery, green eyes?"

"You know damned well what happened! Now, again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, since it is our anniversary, I wanted to give you a present." He made a crystal out of thin air.

"Not another crystal!"

"Silly Bella. I know that you have rejected the ones I have given you," he said, his eyes looking sad, "but this is different, trust me."

"Trust you? Oh, yeah, trust the guy who kidnapped my half-brother, made me run the god-forsaken Labyrinth, drugged me with a damn peach, and keeps screwing up my life! Yeah, I have every reason to trust you!"

Jareth grimaced. Good. Served him right!

"Please, Bella. If you do not like this gift, you can just get rid of it. But, please, give me a chance." He pleaded with me, his blue and brown eyes wide.

"Fine. What's your gift?" I asked, knowing that I'd regret it.

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Stop reading my mind! God, not even Edward did that!" I stopped when I realized that I said his name and felt no pain. Was it because of Jareth? Did the pain go away because of Jareth's magic?

"Uh, not that I'm aware of. Oh, about your vampire. The reason he can't read your mind is that he isn't experienced enough. He's been around for, what, 100 years? I, on the other hand, have been alive for 2,140 years, so I have had practice." Jareth said lazily, as if my questions were nothing new.

"Whatever. Hurry up already, I have to go up to Seattle tomorrow, and I've had a long week. So, once again, hurry up." I snapped. My mind skipped over the fact that I had told him my plans for Saturday.

He smirked and I wanted to slap the damn thing off. He flicked his wrist and a small crystal box formed, along with a silver necklace with a complicated gold pattern. He held his hand out for me to take it.

"What is it?" I asked.

He placed the box on my bed and handed me the necklace. I looked at the small, beautiful, exotic thing. As I studied it, I realized that the gold pattern was meant to represent the Labyrinth.

"You figured it out! I'm impressed. But it's not just a necklace," Jareth said, brushing his hair from his face.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"A key," he said, taking the necklace back. He pressed the necklace's shape to the crystal box and it opened. He pulled out a crystal gazebo, kinda like the one I had of a girl back when I was fifteen.

That I threw out.

However, this one had two figures: one very recognizable Goblin King and . . . me. We were wearing the clothes from the drugged peach-induced ball, and we were embracing, like dancing.

"That's not all," he muttered. He once again pressed the necklace to the gazebo and music filled the room as the mini me and Jareth span around the tiny gazebo. From the look on our painted faces, we were enjoying it. Then it hit me: the song.

"Yes, Bella. It's the song from the ball. The song I wrote and sang for you," he said looking straight into my eyes.

I just looked at the tiny figurines. The mini me was beautiful.

"Elves. They are such glorious crafters." Jareth said.

I didn't even mind that he was reading my mind. I was captivated by the music and our dancing figures.

"Do you like it?"

"Actually, yes. It's beautiful."

"Well, it is yours. You can play it as a lullaby."

Lullaby. I stiffed. Jareth noticed my change.

"Ah, your vampire. That—what's his name? Edward?—is a complete idiot. How could he do that to you?" he demanded.

I shrugged, trying to ignore the pain. "I don't know, Jareth." I admitted.

His eyes widened. It looked like he had stopped breathing.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"So?"

"So, this is the first time you said my name. I'm in shock. But a good kind of shock," he said smiling.

"Yeah, well, thanks for the gift," I said, blush plain on my face. Why was I blushing?

"Don't I get a gift?" he asked teasingly.

"That depends on what you want and if I allow it," I said carefully.

"All I want—at this moment—is just one kiss." He said with a perfectly straight face.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, it's up to you if you want to accept." He said, shrugging.

I thought about it. Well, he was handsome. And I did own him… on the other hand, he did kidnap Toby and drug me… God, this was hard. Finally, I decided.

"ONE kiss. Got it? Don't get to excited."

"Never, love." He said.

I sat down on my bed and leaned closer to him and he leaned as well. When our lips touched, I felt like I was on fire. I mean, he _was_ a real good kisser. He seemed to be enjoying it. I forced myself to end it. I noticed that he was breathing hard.

"Happy anniversary, love," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean that I'm your girl," I said, pulling myself away.

His face fell noticeably. Then he pulled himself together. "Very well. As you wish, my queen."

"I am NOT your queen. Plus, I don't wish. Not anymore." I snapped.

He sighed. "Fine. I must depart now; I have matters of great importance to take care of." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, good bye. Leave. Now." I said, making my point very clear. Jareth got off my bed, placed the little gazebo on the table and walked up to me.

"Put your hair up," he said. I got my hair and placed it on top of my head. His bare fingers brushed my neck. Bare? When did he ever take of his leather gloves? I felt something cold come in contact with my heated skin and then I felt his fingers leave my neck. I looked down. It was the necklace/key.

"Keep it on. It looks good on you." He turned to the window. "Oh, and Bella, if you are looking for your missing things, they are under your floorboards. And be careful of Alex."

"Why?"

"He's not what he seems."

"So he's Fae?"

Jareth just smiled. He opened the window, when I realized something. "Hey, how did you know that my stuff was under the floorboard?"

"I do keep an eye on you from time to time." he admitted.

"Another question: Why didn't you try to sabotage my relationship with Edward, like you usually did when other guys tried to go out with me?"

He was quiet for a minute before he said, in a voice so low I thought that he didn't want me to hear, "Because of whom he's related to."

"What?"

"Nothing. Good night, dear Bella. Dream sweet dreams." He said before jumping out the window.

Just to be sure, I checked under my floorboards. Damn it.

He was right.

**AN: Yeah, I know, the kiss is a little OOC but hey, what can i say? My muse had a mind if its own... ;)**

**Please remember to review! They're food for the writer's soul. ;)**


	3. Reminiscing

**A tiny shirtless Edward or Jareth for anyone who figures out what Meabh, Ailill, Bairre and Ailbhe means (I gave you hints for the last two)! Oh, and for anyone who can figure out what the rest of the italicized words mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this . . . I do own Meabh, High King Gavin, High Queen Liliette, Queen/Princess Aracely, King/Prince Rhys**

**Chapter 2: Reminiscing (Jareth)**

When I had arrived to my palace, I had a guest.

"You are complete and utter idiot, you know that don't you, you slimy git!"

"Aracely, please, calm yourself."

"Calm myself? Are you mad? You went to see _her_ again, didn't you, you pathetic little maggot!"

I turned to face her. My sister was beyond angry. She was _furious_.

She ran a hand through her golden locks. "I just do not understand your infatuation with that mortal!"

"It's love, Ara, love. You know. Well, actually, you would not." I smirked.

"Shut up."

"Snappy comeback."

Aracely sat on my throne. We both had blonde hair and blue eyes (well, in my case, one blue eye) and had a pale complexion. Her hair came down in wavy curls and ended in ringlets. Her crystal blue eyes were round and seemingly innocent, and her face was heart-shaped. She seemed like the perfect bride. However, looks can be deceiving. Given the proper provocation, she could easily act as the wild cougar she phased into as Queen of the Lycanthropes.

"What exactly is the purpose of your visit, sister? The Goblin Kingdom is a far cry from the Lycanthrope Kingdom."

"Mom and Dad say hi."

"Quit changing the subject. Your visits always come with reasons. You rarely leave your throne as Queen of the Lycanthropes."

Aracely sighed. She knew I was right and, oh, how I love being right.

"The reason I'm here is to say that Rhys is in the Aboveground," Aracely said.

"I already know this, sister. He goes under an alias there," I stated.

"You know? How?"

I laughed with no humor. "You expect me _not_ to know that my twin brother is abroad?" I tsked. "You doubt me, Aracely."

"No shit."

I looked at her. She blushed. "You've been going to the Aboveground."

"So? Their mortal culture is so fascinating!"

I shook my head. Trust my sister to be like this.

"So, you went to go visit your bride?"

"If you will kindly shut up, I will tell you."

"Just don't take up my time."

"It's my duty as your older brother," I teased.

"So what are you going to do about Rhys?" she asked.

"What I do best, sister dear: Stop him."

"How do you know what he is up to?"

"Have you forgotten my Goddess-given power?"

"Of course not! You are the strongest Mind Controller in the entire Underground! Not even the strongest Mind Demon could defeat you, and that's Rhys!" Aracely stated.

"Exactly, my sweet sister. He will not know what hit him."

"I should warn you: He has taken Elijah with him."

I cursed. Damn it, this was going to make things difficult. Elijah is the General of the Demon Kingdom, the land my brother rules as King. As a Wind Demon, Elijah is capable of turning from flesh to wind in a heartbeat.

The worst part is that he is the Consort of Siena, Queen of the Water Elves. If I harmed him, it would be war between the Water Elves and the Goblins.

"Smart move on his part, I have to admit."

"Shut up, Aracely."

She rolled her eyes. "You are always in a bad mood when we speak of our brother."

"With good reason. Have you forgotten _why_ my eyes are mismatched?"

"So he accidentally punched you in the eye! It was an accident, Jareth, we were kids."

"Accident my _asal_," I snapped. "I read minds, sis. I can tell when things are accidents or not, and that was NOT an accident. Rhys meant it."

"Why did he even punch you in the face?" she asked.

I winced. "He was jealous. Do you remember Syreena? She's the Queen of the Succubus now."

Aracely nodded.

"Well, Rhys had asked her on a date when we were kids and she mistakenly thought that he was me and accepted. When he said he would pick her up later, she said 'Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you for asking, Jareth! I have always fancied you.'

"Rhys was beyond furious. Of course, as being the Crown Prince, I always had the best of everything and he resented me for that. Syreena preferring me was the final straw.

"He came marching into the gardens where I was having my combat training. He started yell, screaming profanities (he really does have quite a colorful vocabulary). He grabbed one of the swords and lunged for an attack.

"He and I fought but he could tell that I was wining, so he resorted to his fists. Now I have this permanent reminder of Rhys."

"You know, I just asked the reason why, not the entire story, nimrod."

"Shut up." I snapped. Aracely smirked.

"Now, if you could so kindly leave, I have to be alone…" I said trailing off, staring at the Underground starry night.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Don't act as if you don't know. It is the night that Meabh died. The night when Angelique, Antanasia, Esmeralda, and Nancy died, the night I lost Bella. I think that I need a little time to feel some grief." I explained. She should know.

I have lost Bella so many times starting from the 1400s. Reincarnation was a gift, but also a curse. Every time I came close to having her, I lost her. That's why I had to make sure that this time around, I made her _mine_.

"Oh, right Jareth. I'm sorry. But you may want to keep a real close eye on her. You never know what Rhys might do to her just to harm you." Aracely warned.

I nodded. I was brooding. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to relish in the few moments that I had her alone to myself. I had been watching her for so long. I know her even better than she knows herself.

I walked up to my study in the highest tower of the palace.

I passed many goblins on my way up, however they avoided me like the plague. I was in an ill disposition. I always was when this day came upon me. I could not escape it. Its purpose for continuation was to torment me with cruel, eternal reminders of what could have been and what may be reality.

It had all gone wrong, horribly wrong. Bella did not know and I doubt that she will understand. How could she? Oh, how Bella would have hated me!

She had gotten too close to the truth when she had asked why I did not try to interfere with her relationship with her vampire. She had no idea of all the skeletons in my closet. I had no idea what would have happened if I had told her. She would hate me and I would accept it and try to win her back. I will not lose her. Not again. I have loved her for much too long.

I first saw Bella in the early 1400's, 600 years ago. She has been reincarnated many times after, but I still remember. It was Samhain, in Dublin, Ireland. She was Meabh, then.

Meabh Cullen.

She was dancing around the gigantic fire, laughing with not a care in the world. Samhain is the Fae time of year to associate with the mortals. We go to Ireland because we worship the Celtic gods.

Bella or rather, Meabh was married. Irish girls married young. She married Ailill Cullen and had two children, Bairre and Ailbhe. Bairre had his father's light hair and Ailbhe was pale skinned.

I was with my friend, Greagoir, to see what had changed. We were what the Celtic called the _Tuatha De Danann_ a.k.a "People of the Goddess Danu". Greagoir was the son of loyal family and a good friend.

She was beautiful, with long dark brown hair and glowing green eyes. That was thought to be dangerous to the Irish. People with dark hair and light eyes were considered targets for us. Since Fae are born light haired, dark hair is a treasure and rarity. They think that we kidnap them to take them as our spouses. This is just a complete farce . . . for the most part *insert smirk*.

I knew that I was in love. Fae can love but only once, and when we do fall in love, our hearts and souls belong to the object of our affection. It was like finding your soul mate. However, it was not to last.

I lost her. Soon after we met, I lost her. She was murdered in a brutal massacre. Every time that I find her, I lost her again. I do not plan to let that happen this time around. I decided to go to see Bella sleep.

It was dark, but I could still see Bella's sleeping figure. I decided to go check on my _banríon_, my _aingeal_. I opened the window and slipped quietly into the room.

She found her stuff. It was just there, sitting on her desk. _Maybe she is going to burn it later._

I sat down in the edge of her bed and watched her. She was talking in her sleep.

"But I'll be there for you . . . As the world falls down . . ."

Wait a minute. That was the song I wrote for her, As the World Falls Down. She was singing it. I was not expecting that. I decided to sneak into her dream.

_The room was bright white, such a blinding white. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to it. After I took in the room, I thought that my eyes were deceiving me._

_I was in the crystal ballroom again. The very place where I had tried to seduce Bella, which had ended very badly . . . but why was I here? Surely, _I thought_, this would be the last place Bella would be dreaming of . . . maybe I went into the wrong dream._

_Jareth, old boy, you are losing your touch . _

Dia_, I am old, then . . ._

_I heard laughter coming from across the room, however I could not find the source of it. _

_The ballroom was crowded with the same people that were in it before . . . all of it was the same . . . the laughter rang out again . . . where in the _domhan _was it coming from?_

_I went searching around the ballroom, passing by dancing couples, many of them amourus._

_I was just about to give up when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Bella._

"_It's about time, Jareth, darling. You should not have kept me waiting," Bella scolded. _

_I took in her appearance. She was wearing a royal blue dress. It was strapless, with a tight corset and flowing bottom with silver designs and slightly puffed sleeves. I had to admit, she looked ravishing. _

_She noticed my gaze. "Do you like what you see? I have to admit, from where I am standing, you aren't a bad view either," she flirted._

_I looked down at myself and, for the first time, took in my appearance. I was wearing the same blue waistcoat from three years ago._

"_How—"_

"_Don't you remember?" she laughed. "It's our anniversary, darling. You had decided to relive the night we wed."_

_Was she saying what I think she is saying? Just to be sure . . ._

"_Our anniversary?"_

"_Yes, Jareth, yes. It has been three years since our wedding night and tonight you get your long awaited reward," Bella said, her eyes, which were now her original lovely emerald green, blazing with emotion. _

"_My reward? What reward is that,_ ionúin_?" As long I was in here, I could show my feelings for her . . ._

_Bella leaned in towards my ear and whispered in a husky voice what I have wanted to hear for 600 years._

"_Me."_

I drew myself away from her dream. As much as I wanted that to happen, I could not. I valued her innocence above everything else. I could not take it, not in a dream.

At least, not yet. It was not the proper time.

I sighed as I watched Bella sleep, dreaming her dream. At least she still had dreams . . .

My dreams are lost. I am hollow. All because of Bella. She really had no idea of the extent of what I had offered her. Now, I had to suffer because of my silly overconfidence. I decided to leave and went back to my study in the Underground; I was lost in my thoughts.

I have dealt with enough heartbreak. When I saw her again at fifteen, I intended to make no mistakes. I was determined to break her will and make her mine. However, I underestimated her. She had proven that her will was greater than mine was and that _her _will would determine her destiny. When she left, with the intention of never returning, the Labyrinth began to fall to ruins.

I had built the Labyrinth with one intention: to protect my heart. My heart _IS _the Labyrinth. When Bella conquered my Labyrinth, she conquered my heart. When she took my heart, the Labyrinth started to crumble and I was losing my powers. She alone could sustain the Labyrinth. Magic is created from will: When you control what you desire, all that you desire is yours. Should she ask for anything, I would have to give it to her; her will was greater than mine was.

Even though she left, I never stopped looking out for her, especially after the car accident that killed Toby and ruined Bella's eyes. I was crazed with jealousy when any boy paid attention to her. I usually interfered and she quickly caught on and began avoiding boys all together. That is, until I drove her into the arms of the one man who I could not stop.

I was the real reason that Bella moved to Forks. She hoped that a change of scenery would force me to leave her, as if. It was there that she met Edward-blasted-Cullen.

I was fuming. Why did she have to fall in love with him and him with her? Why hurt me so? I tried a different matter: I hired assassins to get rid of him. James, Victoria and Laurent seemed promising until James lost sight of the target and changed to the one person he was never to harm. He started to hunt Bella.

I should actually thank Edward. He killed James and I personally took care of Victoria. If I could, I would have personally dealt with Edward myself. Blast the ancient Fae Laws! They clearly stated that Faes could not kill their own family members _personally_. Some force forbade Faes from doing so.

Why should this law stop me? It's a simple case of genealogy. Long ago, in the 1600s, a bit before Cromwell's rule, I met a young woman. She was married to a brute of a man and looked to me for comfort. Poor Deidre Cullen died giving birth to our child. Her oaf of a husband, Roland, had no idea and named the child Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle was turned into a vampire around the age of twenty-three. It was then that I introduced myself as his true father. He was my illegitimate heir to the throne, but the heir nonetheless: Prince Carlisle.

I suggested that he go to Italy. There he would meet other vampires. He met the Volturi and studied medicine. He soon was bored with the Volturi and traveled to the New World. It was there that he created Edward. Edward was technically my grandchild, along with Emmett and Rosalie.

Where do Jasper and Alice fit in? Jasper is actually the child of my sister Anne. She had an affair with a Dark Fae. When she was discovered to be carrying his child, our parents exiled her and stripped her of her magic. She was exiled to Dallas, Texas and married Jonathan Whitlock. She then gave birth to his 'son', Jasper Whitlock. Seeing, as Alice is his wife, she is a Princess herself. Jasper also knows that I am his uncle and that Carlisle is his cousin.

Because Carlisle made Edward, Edward is my grandson so I cannot kill him. That is a secret that neither Bella nor Edward knows about. Now I must live with the mistake my son made.

I sighed and got up. I went to the window and looked out at the stars. How to prove to Bella that I was a better choice than my grandson was? Suddenly, the idea hit me. Were not gifts a way into a woman's heart?

I reached for a cell phone I have hidden in a drawer; it was for mortal related issues (like Bella, for instance). Tomorrow, Bella would receive quite a surprise.

**AN: Hello. *Dramatic music plays* What a chapter, huh? We learn a bit more about Bella's and Jareth's past together. Yay! I already have the next couple of chapters plan and of course, I plan for the Cullen's to make an appearance sometime soon, but at the appropriate moment… Thanks to my new Beta, cullen freak888 a.k.a. Alyssa! Aly, you are great! **

**Please review! They make me happy!**


End file.
